overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Waiting in Vain
Waiting in Vain is one of the 15 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of the 4 episodes to follow Relationships Revealed, the other 3 being No More Hesitation, I'm Sorry and Kotonoha Broken. In this episode Makoto cheats on Sekai with Kotonoha. Plot Makoto and Sekai have just finished having sex with numerous condom wrappers, tissues and other items to indicate they've had sex an incredible number of times. They talk about recent events and how they had to tell Kotonoha about them because Makoto's in love with Sekai. At school the festival has started and the trio have finished building the break room. They then bully Kotonoha then asks her to prove she's going out with Makoto. Kotonoha then meets Makoto and asks him to come with her. Makoto's about to say no but she then says if he's busy he can come later. Makoto then says he's going to see the festival with Sekai. Kotonoha then begs for him to come and that she'll be waiting no matter what. She then bumps into Taisuke while carrying some chairs and he helps her carry them. Taisuke asks Kotonoha to see the festival but is declined by Kotonoha. At class 3 many people are absent and Nanami also ditches them to go out with her boyfriend. Setsuna then tells Sekai and Makoto to go take a break and then discreetly mentions to Sekai that they can take their time. Makoto and Sekai go and Sekai asks him to go somewhere when they run into Otome and she asks Makoto if he's free. Makoto says no and they go up to the roof. Sekai says Otome's in love with him to it he denies (wrongly). They then skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai then goes back and asks Makoto to take it easy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto waits a bit before going back to avoid helping to clean up. Sekai then overhear a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha. Kotonoha told everyone she's going out with Makoto and is now being bullied because everyone thinks she was lying. Makoto comes to Sekai in the class and Sekai expresses regret at what she's done to Kotonoha and they can't do this anymore and tells him to go back to Kotonoha. Makoto angrily says fine and accuses Sekai of not caring about him and she cares more about Kotonoha's feelings than his. Makoto goes to Kotonoha and she's delighted to see him and tells him about how she was bullied and even though her bullies are gone she doesn't care as long as they know they're a couple. She asks if he saw the festival with Sekai and when he says yes she says people might think Sekai's his girlfriend but not him. She admits she doesn't have any experience with boys it was her fault for not wanting to do it it Makoto and forgives him for his infidelity and desperate to solidify their relationship invites him to the break room and they have sex. 2nd Version The above version is reached when Makoto sleeps with Sekai on the roof and then goes to Sekai only to be told by her to go to Kotonoha. This version is only slightly different in the way Sekai never tells Makoto to go, rather he stumbles into Kotonoha thus he knowingly cheats on Sekai. Makoto and Sekai skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai goes back and asks Makoto to take it wasy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto thinks he should go early and help clean up before the bonfire starts and overhears the Trio talking about how they bullied Kotonoha after she told them Makoto was coming. He feels guilty and then goes to Kotonoha and she's delighted to see him and tells him about how she was bullied and even though her bullies are gone she doesn't care as long as they know they're a couple. She asks if he saw the festival with Sekai and when he says yes she says people might think Sekai's his girlfriend but not him. She admits she doesn't have any experience with boys it was her fault for not wanting to do it it Makoto and forgives him for his infidelity and desperate to solidify their relationship invites him to the break room and they have sex. '' Though Sekai tells Makoto to go to Kotonoha, she only wants Makoto to apologize to Kotonoha, but definitely not want him to have sex with her. (However Makoto is seduced here so he'll always continue to sex Kotonoha.) So episode 5 still starts with the assumption Makoto's cheated on Sekai. 3rd Version Makoto and Sekai goes back to help their classmates and while Sekai is working. Makoto goes out of the class and overhears a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha and sees her getting bullied by Otome and her friends. After hearing them say mean things to Kotonoha, Makoto has to make his decision. Makoto stays still when watching Kotonoha being bullied and keeps silence. Whenever he tries to say anything then he'll apologize for not informing Kotonoha for breaking up, however he just stay still and let Kotonoha detect him herself. After being silence for everything Kotonoha says and Otome asks Matoko to confirm, Makoto finally acquiesce that he is here for Kotonoha and Kotonoha still being his girlfriend and they haven't broken up. Kotonoha then in tears begs for her to keep being his girlfriend. Otome and her friends retreat and help Makoto and Kotonoha go into the breakroom to have sex. **This scenario has a bug that even if Makoto goes into the final episode this way, in the final episode Otome will still support Sekai and think Kotonoha not being Makoto's girlfriend and just a tempter. However, this scenario suggests that Otome accepts the relationship between Kotonoha and Makoto (and may consider Sekai a tempter) Given such infomation, the true ending of this scenario may not be "I love you" or "Forever" , and shall has a possible Kotonoha ending (or To My Son) here. Category:Episodes